irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Jyun
'Live with what you've got. Who knows? Maybe Fate has great surprises for you to discover.' Jyun is a character made by Hibiko on Fanfiction.net and resides in the Sword Art Online universe. He is also a side character in the fanfiction story Sword Art Online: The White Swordgirl, in the Fallen Angel arc. Appearance ''Sword Art Online Blake's avatar, Jyun, has short dark brown hair, kaki eyes, rectangular intellectual-like black glasses and is very tall, around 6'8. In the beginning of the game, he wears a dark yellow shirt, black pants and black combat boots along with fighting dark brown gloves with yellow outlines and the usual starting armor chest piece. At Floor 6, cat fangs getting out of his mouth, black pointy cat ears getting out of his hair, a tail getting out of his back and small sharp claws appear on him as he gained the Feline Curse from the Shadow Rune, which later revealed to be the Shadow Sabre Violet. Those properties dissapears after he was able to use the special legendary healing item Crystalline's Heart on Floor 9 after beating the side boss The Duke's Golem with the aid of Violet, Saito and Hikari. On Floor 25, in a dungeon, he receives a special armor set called ''Dune Assassin after having beaten the secret special mob Mimic . The armor is taking the form of a pale brown sleeveless coat with a hood, a grey iron shoulder pad on the left shoulder, brown pants, a scale-made belt and brown boots along with a necklace made with a little scorpion sting, which has lost his poisonous ability. What is special about this armor set is that it lets the player resists heavy heat while also giving a bonus in the Agility and Hiding skills. However, it is not very resistant and it is also vulnerable to fire. He kept this armor set to only be used on floors with heavy heat, but it is one of his favorite armor set along with his main one. On Floor 30 and above, he is mostly using the Brotherhood armor set, which is a black coat with small patches of fur on his right shoulder and a shoulder pad on his left shoulder along with an iron belt having the sign of the R'O'L crafted at it's center and a red scarf attacked to it, shoulder pads on his left and right wrist with his hidden blade under his left one, leggings made with tissue and boots. Along with giving the same bonuses then the Dune Assassin set, it also gives a bonus to Detection and the Hidden Blade skills. On Floor 75, he is mostly used to wear the very strong Royal Assassin armor set along with his Cloak of Morpheus, which is made in a resistant dark yellow leather material covering his chest and shoulders entirely along with gauntlets, leg plates and boots included. Having his Throwing Knives placed on his chest, this armor brings an immense bonues for Assassins and Thieves, the boots being muffled and the armor being very light along with a large increase in the Hiding/Stealth and Agility skills. Real life after Sword Art Online Sans titre.jpg|Jyun's Brotherhood armor set Teso thief render by rockstarr45-d69qott.png|Jyun's Royal Assassin armor set Blake has short dark brown hair that forms a spiky end behind his head, kaki eyes behind rectangular black intellectual glasses that his parents would constantly notice them slowly becoming green and now is 7'1'' tall, to the point that many people would think of him as a basketball player. He normally wears a white and red hoodie jacket with black jeans and black shoes with yellow outlines. As a gift his little sister gave him, he is now always wearing a little necklace forming the Triforce of the Legend of Zelda in order to please her and always remember her when he is away from home. Also, just after his week with his parents, he decided to dye the front of his hair in dark yellow, forming a little yellow line going down on his face. 'ALfheim Online' In the world of ALfheim Online as the Cait Sith Jyun, he wears a black and yellow coat letting his tail get out of it over a black shirt with two leather belt crossing on his chest secretely hiding kunais with Illusion Magic, black combat pants and leather combat boots. He also wears a Dark Magic amplifier glove on his left hand and he often puts his hood on to hide his face that many players would consider cute and not aggressive in battle since he has small lips with little cat fangs getting out of them, short blonde hair, bright yellow eyes and yellow cat ears. Personality Sword Art Online Although he prefers to fight alone as a solo player, he likes to socialize and would often be able to make friends quickly. He is smart, calculative, generous and kind-hearted for the others in need of help. Even if he is only 15, anyone could say that he has the mind of a perfectly well-trained soldier in battle and could easily be able to kill anyone who is his enemy without any regret. However, when he is alone, he would often take a depressed look when he thinks about his family in the Real World and, even if he acts strong and brave in front of everyone, he is as much scarred to die than any other poor kid that entered SAO. After Sword Art Online Although he is still the smart and kind-hearted kid he was on SAO, he became much more brave and social and had finally been able to overcome the burden of his old family. Now, if someone tries to bully him like they did before, a punch to the face will arrive pretty quickly. Biography In real life, he would often be seen and described as a lonely technology addict and a student that cares way too much about his grades, always worrying about them everywhere he would go. After his family traveled from Canada to Japan for Christmas vacations while he was still seven years old, his whole family was found killed and his older brother seemed to had escaped the bloodshed, leaving him in a complete sadness and depression for two entire months. Luckily, since he talked perfectly both French, English and Japanese, the Otonashi family adopted him while he was at the adoption center and he lived with them forever since. But, as he entered SAO and got trapped in it, he swore to get out of this damn game and survive with the best he could in order to get back to his family and find back his brother, forcing him to take arms and fight as a solo player. After finally getting out of SAO two years later, he decided to stay for an entire week with only his family and him, not touching any video games for the entire time. Although, even if he just came back from the Online World and had reunited with his adoptive family, he is still a video game addict by heart and was soon really interrested by the AmuSphere and the most popular game of the moment, ALfheim Online. Of course, after so much time being a great fighter on SAO, he could not stand the fact that he became back a normal young man and rushed to the gaming market as soon as possible to buy the new AmuSphere and the game ALfheim Online with the only words in his head being ''I have to get my weapons back......and try the cat race......and fly......and OH SCREW IT! I WANT THAT GAME NOW!!!. Weapons and equipment ''Sword Art Online (SAO) 1.'Blade of Morpheus''' Very rare legendary shortsword that is said to only take its true form after chosing the most fitted Assassin for it to be used. At first, Jyun had taken the summary of the merchant who was solding the weapon with a grain of salt, but bought it anyway and soon unleashed its true power in the middle of a friendly duel with a friend. Strangely, the weapon has the ability to rise in power at every level, so the shortsword never left Jyun for the whole time he was in SAO. In terms of beauty, the sword is remarkable enough to turn some eyes. Its blade is pure black with purple outlines and its grip is stylish, having the symbol of the player's guild encrusted in it in silver and the rest of the grip is pure black as well. This blade was also the weapon that was able to unlock the Unique Skill Night Mother's Strike for Jyun. 2.Hidden Blade of the Brotherhood Little Dagger-type retractible blade that is disguised as a gauntlet found in a dungeon that can only be done alone while testing the stealth attributes of someone. If the player completed the dungeon, then he was judged worthy enough to wear this blade. At level 25, Jyun was able to finish the dungeon with a lot of effort and was able to replace his usual daggers with this blade only used in hand-to-hand combat and assassinations. This weapon gives the Extra Skill Hidden Blade and replaces the usual Dagger skill. 3.Throwing Knifes 4.Shadow Rune (Violet) This strange black stone with a weird purple glyph on it was one of the first thing Jyun found while questing for NPCs. WIth it, his Hiding, Agility and Evasion stats are upgraded by 75 points each. Although many of his friends tells him that this stone could be bad for him, he never felt any disadvantages from it and kept it for a long time, not even noticing that the curse the stone was hiding slowly took effect.....until Floor 6, where the curse fully took form. After he got the Feline Curse which made him having cat ears, a tail and fangs, the stone began talking to him and revealed to him that the stone is the magic cell of a Shadow Sabre, a feline-type monster that normally hides in the shadows and is not hostile to other players. The monster also revealed to him that it was the reason why he had both a stat upgrade and the Feline Curse, since it was the one who was giving it's powers to him. Later on, after Jyun showed a little bit of sympathy for the spirit trapped in the Shadow Rune, the stone shattered and liberated a little Shadow Sabre girl known as Violet. 5. Cloak of Morpheus Deep crow black cloak that was given to Jyun after he got the Blade of Morpheus. Technically not an actual weapon, the cloak lets him camouflage in the environment if he stops moving, which can allow him to hide more effectively. ''ALfheim Online (ALO) '-Blade of the Fade:' Shortsword that Jyun has found in a quest. Fueled with Dark Magic, the blade gives a bonus of 100 points in the Dark Magic stat and lets out a faint small black smoke from out of it. Being very light, the weapon has a hilt representating two eyes that glows in yellow with two demon-like horns forming the guard. It's slightly curved blade is in pure black with small yellow glyphs on it and wrappings are put around the base of the hilt, some of it hanging at the end of the hilt. '-Hidden Blade of the Brotherhood:' Same version than the one from SAO that Jyun was able to strangely recover after entering ALO. '-Kunais''' Sword Skills (SAO) One-Handed Shortsword *'Slant '(1-hit strike. A simple sword skill slashing diagonally.) *'Vertical' (1-hit strike. A simple sword skill slashing vertically.) *'Horizontal '(1-hit strike. A simple sword skill slashing horizontally.) *'Uppercut' (1-hit strike. A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut.) *'Rage Spike '(1-hit strike. A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike.) *'Sonic Leap' (1-hit strike. A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike.) *'Horizontal Arc' (2-hit combo. A simple sword skill creating an arc horizontally out in front of the player.) *'Vertical Arc' (2-hit combo. A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory.) *'Horizontal Square' (4-hit combo. A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus.) *'Vertical Square' (4-hit combo. A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square.) *'Snake Bite' (2-hit combo. A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon.) *'Asterix Strike' (4-hit combo. A sword skill creating two swift horizontal slash, then one vertical and, finally, one diagonal.) *'Vorpal Strike' (1-hit strike. A heavy one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. 30% Physical, 30% Fire, 40% Darkness.) *'Parallel Sting' (2-hit combo. Double jabs at the enemy's chest, parallel to each other and able to induce a stun.) *'Savage Fulcrum' (3-hit combo. A sword skill that trace number "4" in the air.) *'Serration Wave' (A single-hit area of effect (AOE) one-handed sword skill, a technique meant to impede movement and barely does any damage.) *'Ranger's Precision' (3-hit combo. Strikes in a triangular formation, finishing with with a wide slash to the chest.) *'Falling Sword '(1-hit strike. Makes the caster jump in the air and point his sword toward the ground before planting it's sword in it with an enhanced falling speed. Can cause falling damage if too high.) Ranger's Arsenal (Extra Skill) *'Death Scythe' (Starts as a 4-hit combo. Strike amount rises at each ten levels. With both weapons unsheathed, the caster spins in a circle, forming a quick spin-like attack on the target.) *'Striking Fury '(5-hit combo. Peforms three swift dagger slash forward before slashing horzontally with the sword, forming an X''.) *'Circle Slash (4-hit combo. A skill that makes the caster spin once with the dagger to the left, two times to the right with the sword before jumping and kicking the target to the right. *'''V-Cut (5-hit combo. A skill that makes the caster jump, spin sideways to the right while striking with the sword quickly two times, then land on the ground, perform two quick attack with the dagger horizontally, forming a V', '''then stabbing the target's chest, performing critical damage.) *'Guardless''' (2-hit combo. A skill that makes the caster perform a upper strike with the sword to break the opponant's guard, then stab the target's chest with the dagger.) *'Counter '(2-hit combo. Blocks the target's attack with a swift sword slash before striking it's stomach with the dagger, performing a perfect counter-attack which gives a small stun of five seconds to the target and critical damage.) Hidden Blade (Extra Skill) *'Assassinate '(1-hit Stealth Attack. Strikes the target with an extremely high critical hit. Can only be activated behind an enemy's back.) *'Rapid Bite' (1-hit strike. A stab with the dagger.) *'Fud Edge '(1-hit strike. A basic slash with the sharp edge of the dagger.) *'Cobra Strike' (2-hit combo. Two rapid stabs at the enemy.) *'Rapid Strike' (2-hit combo. A very quick dagger attack which slashes vertically and horizontally.) *'White Gleam' (3-hit combo. A skill that strikes three times to the gut.) *'Joint Blows' (4-hit combo. Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs.) Throwing Weapons *'Single Shot' (1-hit strike. A beginner Knife Throwing skill.) *'Double Shot' (Throws two charged knives.) *'Triple Shot '(Throws three charged knives.) *'Quadruple Shot' (Throws four charged knives.) *'Quintuple Shot '(Throws five knives at once.) Buffs and Passive Skills *'Night Mother's Strike '(Unique Skill given by the Blade of Morpheus. Buff that lets the caster become invisible in the environment while not making any foot traces on the ground after leaving a pitch-black smoke effect behind the caster's previous location, but, however, if the caster is hit, any attacks from it will provide no damage for 20 seconds. Upgrades the Hiding/Stealth skill of the caster highly and makes any dagger-like weapons have a temporary Stealth Attack Bonus. The Agility stat of the caster also has a temporary upgrade for a short time.) *'Ranger's Arsenal' (Passive skill that allows the user to use both a Shortsword and a Dagger at the same time along with both weapons' Sword Skills as well, which can lead to devastating combos.) *'Recon' (Allows the user to see up to 20 feet in front of them. Mobs are highlighted blue and loot is gold. When used in town, green players are highlighted a sea green, orange players are highlited orange and NPC's are highlighted in violet.) Skills level at Floor 98 -Level 99 -Health Points: 20500 Combat skills and Magic (ALO) Race: '''Cait Sith '''Dark Magic: -Peeping: Summons and attaches a familiar on the target player, allowing the caster to steal a look from the target's perspective. -Gift of the Ghosts: Make throwing weapons appear shadow hands from the ground in order to maintain the target in place when it is hit. -Vector Arrows: Offensive spell that lets the caster shoot weak high-velocity shadow arrows from his hands. -Death Needles: Offensive spell that spawns multiple floating spikes around the caster who can decide weither he want to fire them or not at will. -Death Zone: Offensive spell that marks a chosen location by the caster in a black circle before giant spikes gets out of it at full speed, threatening to impale anyone would had been there beforehand. -Counter-Rune: Support spell that makes a black rune-filled circle in front of the caster's open palm that can absorb any enemy attack, making a shield-like barrier in front of the caster before launching back all of the attacks toward the target. -Smiling Reflection: Dark-Attribute Invocation Spell that spawns a smiling shadow that is supposed to fight like the target. Only useable in PvP or weak monsters. Illusion Magic -Smokescreen: A long-range fascination spell that creates streams of jet black smoke, which covers the battlefield and obscures anything in it from view. -Night Vision: A spell that allows the player to see in the dark. Can also be used on other players as well. Wind Magic -Concealement: Spell that creates an invisible green membrane over the caster and close allies, hiding them from the sight of monsters and other players. One-Handed Swordmanship -Vector Blade (6-hit Combo Attack): Consists of hitting the target with impossibly fast speed on pinpoint precise targets to deal as most damage as possible like the heart, lungs, or neck. -Upper Slash (2-hit Combo Attack): Consists of slashing the target in the air, jump and slash it again, launching into the ground. -Faint (1-hit attack): Just as the player is about to attack, he stops and quickly spins to attack on the other side to confuse the target's defenses. -Strike of the Mighty (7-hit Combo Attack mixed with 1 magic attack): The player punches the target in the stomach, launches him the air with offensive magic, take his foot to launch him on the ground and slashes him multiple times before kicking him away. -God Hand (Defensive Skill): Right after the target performs a melee attack, a bright yellow hand formed with Dark Magic stops the weapon, disarms the target and gives the weapon to the caster. Throwing Weapon -Throw: Throws the throwing weapon normally with normal force and speed. -Charged Launch: The player throws the throwing weapon with brutal force, delivering both high speed and power. -Multiple Throwing: The player takes 5 to 10 weapons in his hands and throws them all at the target. Flight Wall Run (Race Attribute) Beast Taming: -Blackbird: The caster invocates a crow that flies around the area in order to detect enemy players or monsters from 300m away from the caster. Assassination Mastery (All only useable in PvP) -Reaper's Grip: The player takes the target by covering it's mouth and plants the weapon in it's body. -Poison Throwing Weapon: The player tips the throwing weapon with poison and throws it on the target, slowly killing it without even noticing. -Life Leech: The player hits the target with an open palm directed toward it's heart, stuns him and slowly steals HP from the target until he dies or the spell is interrupted. General Magic -Hollow Body: A high-ranking transparency spell, which requires mastery in both hiding magic and covert actions. Unlike Concealment, this spell allows the caster to move while invisible. -Searcher: A penetration spell that can be used in any attribute and helps break through camouflage spells and detect hidden players. When the spell is cast, multiple creatures, like fire lizards or fish, spawn and spread out in the area randomly, nullifying camouflage spells if the creature comes into contact with the hidden player. Starting Equipment ''Sword Art Online (SAO) -Wooden Short sword -Bronze Dagger -x2 health potions -x2 Warp Crystals AL''fheim Online (ALO) -Iron Shortsword -Throwing Knifes (Kunais) -x3 health potions -x3 mana potions Trivia -Even if he's mostly Japanese now, he would often take a sudden French accent and let out Quebecker and French curse words when he is in danger. -He was able to land the final strike on the Floor 6 boss, Odalwa the Ancient, and finish it. -His favorite music band is Rise Against, an American Alternative Rock band who also made his favorite song, Satellite. -To defend himself versus bullies, he crafted a replica of one of his weapon in SAO, the Hidden Blade of the Brotherhood, but broke it weeks later after realising the weapon was making him more of a bully then the real bullies themselves. -After possibly learning why his brother dissapeared after his family's bloodshed, he almost killed a bully who menaced to kill him with a rifle. However, just before taking his rifle and pressing on the trigger, he broke the gun with his hidden blade and threw it on the bully before walking away. -His favorite games are mostly VRMMOs, Action games and RPGs like the Fallout series, the Mass Effect series and the Assassin's Creed series. -He is a big reader and read a lot of books like the Hunger Games and many other. Right now, he started to read the GONE series. Gallery Untitled 2.JPG|Jyun's real life self after SAO untitled.JPG|7-year old Blake before losing his family teso_thief_render_by_rockstarr45-d69qott.png|Jyun's Royal Assassin armor set, with Cloak of Morpheus Category:Character Category:Male Category:Player Category:Sword Art Online